Durashitsuji
by Itsukichi
Summary: AU, Izaya did an unusual ritual to get a demon butler, who will expect that his butler will be a blonde, monster-like boy named Shizuo? here is another Shizaya story based on KUROSHITSUJI! Collaborate with another author in fanfiction : PeaPrince.
1. Ritual and Rule

**Waaay... first chapter finished.. XD**

**This time, I made it with my friend, an author in fanfiction too.. PeaPrince. :3**

**This story is based on Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, but the character are from Durarara..**

**Umm.. hope you all will like it.. :3**

* * *

_Once one has rejected faith, it's impossible for him to pass through the gates of.._

"Could you please cut off the explanation and be my butler already?" said the black haired guy with red eyes.  
"I'm freezing here."

"Damn! I just have to say 'Heaven' and the explanation end." Growled the voice from nowhere.  
"why are you so unpatient?"

"I said I'm freezing!" the black haired boy growled back.  
"be my butler already and give me the damn clothes!" He trembled as he hugging his own naked body, how long he must do this shirtless ritual?

"very demanding, I see.."

A blonde haired man with butler uniform appeared as the voice gone.

"finally you show your face.. hurry up, gimme clothes.." Izaya, the black-haired guy asked bluntly.

"ngaah.. why should I get someone like you as a master?" the butler boy mumbled in frustation and looked at Izaya.  
"and why are you naked in first place?" There were no rules for demon butler like him to serve a pervert master.

"like hell I know?" Izaya frowned.  
"give me the clothes already, do you want your master fall sick?"

The blonde-haired man sighed.  
"alright, master.." He grabbed the clothes from an empty air. He is a demon, doing such simple thing like that is an easy task for him.

Izaya's eyebrow lifted a bit.  
"not sexy, you are supposed to say 'Yes, My Lord'.." Izaya accepted the fabric and quickly put it on his body.

"what I want to say is up to me!" The blonde growled.

"not cute.." Izaya pouted.  
"ah, what's your name?"

"it's Shizuo.." the blonde answered.

"alright, I'll call you Shizu-chan from now on.." Izaya grinned.

"No! that name suck!" He is a demon butler for Godsake!

"it's cute!" Izaya pouted again.  
"just accept it! It's an order!"

"kh.." Shizuo couldn't do anything. Once the master say the fucking ' it's an order ' sentence, he didn't have a choice but to obey it.

"tch, fine.."  
[I'll kill you and take your soul! I will definitely do it!]

o o o o o o o

_Once the contract had been sealed one should obey its master and one should sacrifice one thing..._

"You can do it yourself." Shizuo, the demon butler said coldly.

"No, I cannot. This is your job. It's an order." The black haired guy, Izaya persistently replied.

"I am a high quality demon butler, tying up your shoelashes is not my job, MAS-TER." The blonde put more pressure in his last sentence. How can a high class demon like him do this kind of job? But in the end, he kept doing it.  
[I have lot of ways to kill you, just wait..]

"Order is an order, if you're done here you can bring me some strawberry pudding." Izaya checked his shoe and smiled full of satisfy.

"Strawberry pudding?" He will kill him right here right now.

The master turned to see his new butler. Even he went so much trouble with a hard ritual to get a demon like him. However, the damn ritual brought him an interesting toy to played with. It's just a first step of the game, he already has some plans ahead for the demon butler. The point of him being immortal is another thing to add up the value of his toy.

"Yes, and put the whip cream on top of it." Izaya said again. He didn't surprise when the butler only need a few second to do it.

"This is your strawberry pudding with whip cream on top of it." Shizuo repeated his master's sentence with a murderous aura.

"aaw.. so fast.. good job.." Izaya accepted it with big smile on his face.

"… I just remember, I hate sweets." Izaya put down the plate with uninterested expression.

"Why you ask for it then?"

Izaya grinned, he loved it when the blonde butler pissed off.

"I can't stand it! Do you know I want to kill you off, rip those mouth from your damn face and took out those annoying smiles forever?" He hit the table hardly until the properties above it fell down scattered on the floor. Izaya still with his smiles, unaffected with the blonde's rage.

_[Now, now... that's interesting.]_

"You can't do that unless I order you so." Izaya realized that his position and the demon butler only few inches apart. He smirked, he closered the distance between them.

Wonder what if I order this to him.

"Now, Kiss me." The black haired master said.

Shizuo froze for one-two seconds.  
"umm... excuse me?"

"I said... kiss me.." Izaya repeated.

Shizuo froze again and sighed.  
"I can't believe it.. I get not only an annoying master but also... a Gay?"

"I'm not a gay!" He protested.

"then what's that kiss for?" Shizuo frowned.

"ukh.." Izaya looked down to the floor, searching for a good answer.  
"I.. uh..." He lifted his face and looked at the blonde.  
"Don't ask again! Kiss me! THIS-IS-AN-ORDER!"

[Fuck that sentence!] Shizuo leaned closer and face Izaya.  
"fine.. homo." He slowly met his lip with Izaya's.

Izaya startled a bit then looked at Shizuo.  
[interesting..] he smiled a bit and closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss.

After a few seconds, Shizuo parted their lip.  
"tch.."

"hahaha.. I really really love 'this is an order' rule.." Izaya laughed happily.

"don't use it for weird things, please.." Shizuo sighed.

"hm? Oh.. don't you worry.. I won't do that.." the corner of Izaya's mouth lifted a bit, making a mysterious smile.

Shizuo observed that smile and frowned.  
"nah.. I can't believe you.."

Izaya laughed again.  
"what is that? You don't believe your master?"

"how can I believe a pervert-gay master like you?" Shizuo put his hand in his pocket.

"I'm not gay!" the master protested again.

"yeah, not gay, just homo.." the butler rolled his eyes.

"I'm not homo either!"

"agh.. shut up!" Shizuo growled in frustation.

"how dare you talking like that to your master?" Izaya puffed his cheek up.  
"as a punishment, you have to feed me!"

"are you a child?" Shizuo looked at Izaya. What a pampered master he had.

"... mouth to mouth." Izaya made an evil smile.

Shizuo face palmed himself irritated with the human before him .  
"not again.."

* * *

**End of chapter one..**

**Please review and so we can move on.. :3**


	2. capable?

**Second chapter releaseeed! XD**

**yay yay.. hope you all will like it.. w**

**all the characters are not mine.**

* * *

Life was not interesting enough for him. The days were passing quietly peace. Common people would prefer everyday normal life and extra luxuries he had. However, he was not one of those people who would be happy with only ordinary happiness. He wanted something different, he desired things that could make him spend his time to and never feel bored forever.

He found it what he had been seeking for. Human. They were certainly interesting and kept him amused every day. Their behavior and traits were exciting to watch, once he had found it.

_It's fun watching them, but I want to participate too. It would be awesome if they were become my toys._

Once he had found another way to have fun. After that, he rarely felt bored. The feeling that overwhelmed him in the past now changes into a feeling he didn't understand. The feeling was new for him yet unbearable at the same time. These feelings he had, at first only a hindrance for him to have pleasures.

If only he knew what the feeling was, because every human knew what the feeling is.

It's the loneliness.

* * *

"hurry up! Feed me.." Izaya pulled Shizuo's shirt.  
"this is an ommhh.." he frowned as his mouth was covered suddenly by Shizuo's big hand.

"stop using that fucking annoying sentence for weird things!" Shizuo growled.

"bbhh mm khh hrr.." Izaya tried to protest, but he couldn't let his voice out because of the demon's big hand.

"haha.. it'll be nice if you keep like this." the demon butler chuckled.

Izaya slapped Shizuo's hand away.

"you can't do that to your master!"

"oh.. of course I can." Shizuo smirked.

"ah, that remind me.. you have a letter." He put his hand under his coat to find the letter.

"what letter?" Izaya tilted his head.

"and I'm hungry."

"then eat your strawberry pudding with cream on top of it." Shizuo took out the letter.

"here it is."

"I don't like sweet.. I want.. umm.. toast and coffee." He smiled while taking the letter from Shizuo.

"and you have to cook it."

"what? Why? I can make it ready in one second but why do.." Shizuo didn't continue when Izaya put his finger on his lips.

"sshh.. this is an order, okay.. from now on, you have to cook my food.." Izaya smiled widely and sat back on his fluffy bed.

"tch... yeah, master.." Shizuo rolled his eyes. He walked to the door and closed it.

"why did he summon a demon, actually?" he sighed and walked to the kitchen to make the damn toast and coffee for his damn master.

Izaya laid on his stomach and opened the letter.

"hmm.. let's see.." He rolled his body so now he laid on his back and read the letter.

"... this is.."

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Izaya sat up as soon as he heard the explosion sound.

"wha.. what the hell?" He set his foot on the floor and walked to the source of commotion.

"what's going on he.. woaaah." Izaya covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve as he entered the kitchen. A black, thick smoke filled the whole room, made him unable to see anything at all.

"now you know why I don't want to cook." Shizuo bursted out from that thick smoke with some dirts on his face.

Izaya frowned.

"are you planning to destroy my kitchen?"

"grr.. it's because you force me to cook!" He growled as he cleaned the dirt from his face.

The master looked at his black, full-smoke kitchen then glared at Shizuo.

"what have you done to my kitchen?"

Shizuo looked at the kitchen and shrugged.

"I just push one button and it become like this."

"magical button, huh?" He sighed.

"whatever, clean it up and prepare my breakfast in a way that won't destroy my beautiful house." He said as he left the crime scene.

"yeah.. yeah.." Shizuo looked back at the kitchen.

"now.. how should I clean this?"

Izaya went to his dining room to wait his breakfast. He sat on his fluffy chair. The light from chandelier on the ceiling helped him to see through the dark. It's morning already, but it looked like the sun was overslept and forgot its job in the morning

"hmm.." he stared at the letter once more and sighed.

"I want to play with my new toy.. maybe I'll just skip it.."

"what toy?" Shizuo walked inside with toast and coffee on his hand. He placed it on the beautifully carved wooden table.

"here's your breakfast."

"yaay.." he looked down to the breakfast then to his new toy.

"... you didn't put any poison in here don't you?"

"ah... forget to do that.. but don't worry, I'll do it next time." Shizuo said bluntly

"Do not!" Izaya pouted and took a sip on his coffee.

"so.. what did the letter say?" Shizuo stared at the letter.

"hm? It's from the queen." Izaya answered as he took a bite on his toast.

"shee woms as to heyp hey in a casye." The black-haired master explained while chewing his breakfast.

Shizuo sighed.

"no wonder you are weird.. you must be an alien whose come from annoying planet with annoying language."

Izaya grinned widely. Show his teeth full of chocolate jam.

"hee.. you love to add 'annoying' in your sentence, huh?"

"yeah.. only for an annoying people." Shizuo examined Izaya's teeth and chuckle a bit.

[kid..]

Izaya frowned.

"are you trying to say that I'm annoying? Oh, and this thing is too sweet.. use dark chocolate next time, okay?" He took another bite.

"whatever.." Shizuo sighed.

"you haven't answer my question."

"I did."

"like hell I'll understand your alien language!" He growled.

"swallow your food first!"

"geez.. can you just let me eat in peace." Izaya pouted and gave the letter to Shizuo.

"here.. you can read it yourself."

Shizuo accepted the letter and read it.

"hmm.. some of the residents were murdered. I want you to find the murderer." He read it out loud and frowned.

"is this really from the queen and.. hey! This is an important request and you planning to ignore it?"

"yes!" Izaya nodded happily.

"don't give me the damn 'yes!' you have to do it!"

"awww... it's boring.." Izaya looked at Shizuo with puppy eyes, hoping that it'll work on him.

"stop that fucking annoying face.. it won't affect anything." Shiuo frowned his eyebrow.

Izaya hissed and leaned his back on the chair.

"fine.."

"good.. now finish your breakfast and we'll begin to search some clues.." He folded the letter back and placed it on the table.

"excited , aren't you.." Izaya chuckled and finish his breakfast as Shizuo said. Wonder who's the master now.

* * *

Like usual crime scenes, there were yellow tapes everywhere to keep civilian away from the place. Izaya observed the place with uninterested expression. He ducked under the yellow tape to get inside the building. It was an old building in deserted area outside the town. People would usually avoid the route because some rumors were going around. This building was cursed and haunted. He turned, smirked at his butler after they arrived in one guarded door.

"Are you come in or not?" Izaya asked, behind the door was the actual crime scene. There would be a body or maybe more. In this case, things didn't seem beautiful.

"What's your order?" Shizuo confused with his master's question. The usual teasing were gone.

"I'd like you to stay by my side." Izaya smiled and turn the handle off.

"Okay then." Shizuo shrugged, he stayed few steps behind his master. He is a demon, he could feel really evil atmosphere spread throughout the room. The first attack was smells.

Even for a demon, the smell in the room was very awful. Rotten meat, withered roses, dry blood, and mold were filling the air.

Izaya covered his nose, the horrible smell he couldn't stand.

"Master." In a second, Shizuo took out a small bottle and offered it to his master.

"It would make the smell disappear,"

"Wow, you acted to help me without an order." Izaya let out a brief whistle.

"This is my initial job as a high quality demon butler."

"You are demon and you are butler, but I'm not certain either you have good quality." Izaya started the teasing again. Shizuo's brow lifted an inch, his master still capable to mock him, huh?

The second attack was the scenery. It was nastier than the smell. The bodies even couldn't get registered as human anymore. The body parts were still intact, however the organs inside were messed up.

Izaya went closer to examine the body, Shizuo reflex grabbed his master's shoulder.

"I don't think that's good idea…"

"What? You're scared?" Izaya grinned.

"I am a demon, but I hate violence. Moreover to the view like this."

"Are you kidding me? Your intention to kill me everytime, the "F" word you always shout at me, the powerful arms you had to throw things around and blew my kitchen up." Izaya laughed heartily.

"Yet you hate violence?" Izaya continued and laughed a bit more.

"The last was a coincidence." Shizuo avoided the matters. Here they are, in the room with full of human bodies, the worst place ever. Here they are still teasing each other and laughed like a couple.

_Wait, a couple?_

"Okay, even from here I could see what happened to these woman bodies." Izaya put on his gloves, he started to make a short tour around the chamber. This old building was vacant ever since years ago, then the rumors about ghost started last year.

"Inspector told me that the place was actually a prostitute spots." Izaya concluded.

"These women are somehow few of them that worked here. What do you think?" Izaya turned to his butler again.

"Women like that usually targeted as murder victims. The motives could be varieties."

"Let's start from there. You can show me, what you capable to as a demon butler." Izaya said to the blonde.

"Help me solve this mystery at once." Izaya showed his remarkable smirks.

_Now, things would be more interesting_.

* * *

**and that's how the second chapter end.**

**please.. pretty please.. leave us some reviews so we can move on and on.**

**thank you~~ :D  
**


End file.
